5 AM At Glimmy's: The Prequel
by Silicio
Summary: Una noche muy extraña en Glimmy's Pizza.


Inspirado en el video 5 AM At Freddy's: The Prequel de Piemations.

* * *

5 AM At Starlight's: The Prequel

Moon Dancer veía las cámaras, girando la caja musical de Rarity, pero pronto oyó un sonido de pasos en el conducto de ventilación, cuando presiono el botón para alumbrar el ducto observo a Trixie entrando. Con la práctica como maestra se puso la máscara de Glimmy mientras la animatrónico caminaba al centro de la oficina, al frente de su mesa.

-¡Hola Glimmy! Saludo la unicornio robot con una sonrisa.

-¡AH! Ah h-hola Trixie. Respondió nerviosa con la máscara de Glimmy encima.

-¿Has visto al guardia nocturno? Al parecer no está usando su traje… otra vez. Comento la unicornio con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Jajaja! Pssss bueno tú la conoces. Dijo nerviosa Moon Dancer, haciendo un gesto de relajo con la mano.

-Si… Pero la encontraremos eventualmente, es solo… difícil con la máscara de respuesta tuya que lleva usando. Aseguro con una sonrisa Trixie.

-Bueno, como puedes ver ella no está por aquí, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla en otro lado?. Sugirió la pony señalando al pasillo.

-Guardia nocturno te voy a patear el flanco. Se oyó al fondo del oscuro pasillo, Trixie miro a la oscuridad y pronto la silueta de una pegaso se definió, se vio que esta estaba corriendo. La animatronico azul se apartó. A Moon Dancer se le dilataron las pupilas, pronto de entre la sombra salto Dashie gritando, cayó en la mesa e iba a quitar la máscara a Moon Dancer con su garfio, sin embargo esta fue más rápida y encendió su linterna, alumbrando directo en el ojo de la pegaso.

-¡AAARG! ¡Jod- ¡Ahhhh! Chillo Dashie, tapándose el ojo con un casco.

-Espera, ¿tú viste al guardia nocturno? Pregunto Trixie con una ceja en alto. Dashie se quitó la pesuña del ojo y miro incrédula.

-¿Eres ciega o qué? Si, si vi al guardia, ¡está aquí mismo! Señalo la pegaso con su garfio a la pony en la mesa. Trixie siguió con la vista el garfio y vio a Moon Dancer, quien se encontraba saludando nerviosa. Luego regreso su vista a Dashie.

-No, esa es solo Glimmy. Afirmo Trixie extrañada.

-¡No! Ella está haciendo ese truco con la cabeza de Glimmy de nuevo… ¿Tu sabes? Confundiendo tu reconocimiento facial. Explico Dashie, Moon Dancer para que se callara la alumbro de nuevo a la cara, cegando a Dashie de nuevo. Esta se volvió a tapar el ojo y retrocedió un poco.

-¡AHHH! Si ella es Glimmy, ¿¡Por qué me sigue alumbrando en la cara y cegándome con esa miserable linterna!? Cuestiono iracunda Dashie, mientras apuntaba a la pony con su garfio y con su pesuña se apuntaba al ojo.

-Bueno, es obvio que tú la estas asustando. Remarco Trixie con un gesto serio, Dashie puso otro gesto anonado/colérico.

-¿¡Asustándola!? Cuestiono con cólera la pegaso, Moon Dancer la alumbro de nuevo. Dash se dio media vuelta y se apoyó en la mesa, y le puso el garfio al frente de la cara.

-¡Voy a sacarte los ojos de sus cuencas! Amenazo Dashie con furia, Moon Dancer retrocedió en su silla.

-¡Dashie calmate! Pidió Trixie, algo temerosa. Dash se bajó de la mesa y se dirigió a Trixie.

-¡NO! ¡Soy la única en este condenado sitio que puede ver a través de su disfraz! Afirmo molesta Dashie, oyó algo y se dio media vuelta.

-Spike, apoyame aquí. Pidió Dashie algo esperanzada, Spike salió del ducto de ventilación.

-A mí no me importa realmente si es Glimmy, yo solo estoy intentando tener en mis garras esas dulces y suculentas baterías doble A. Revelo el dragón con una sonrisa escalofriante. Moon Dancer tomo la linterna y la cubrió en su pecho. Dashie se exaspero y saco una pistola de piratas, luego apunto a la unicornio crema.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! ¡Enséñales que no eres Glimmy! Ordeno a la pony, quien estaba asustada.

-Ehhhh eso está prohibido. Dijo Trixie, el ambiente se tornó silencioso unos segundos y luego Dashie gruño. Guardo la pistola y se dirigió a Trixie.

-¿Sabes qué? ¿Dónde está Glimmy? ¿NO pueden haber dos Glimmys verdad? ¿¡GLIMMY!? Llamo Dashie, del pasillo salió Glimmy y se pudo al lado de Dashie.

-Hey. Saludo Glimmy. Dashie la miro y luego devolvió su vista a Trixie, con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Bueno… ¡ahora tenemos dos Glimmys en la habitación! Exclamo Dashie, aliviada de que iban a reconocer a la impostora.

-¡Genial! Exclamo alegre Trixie. Dashie se pasó el casco derecho por el rostro.

-Trixie, por Celestia, ¡te voy a abofetear! Amenazo molesta Dashie, acercándose a Trixie y poniendo su garfio en la mejilla.

-Espera, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Pregunto confusa Glimmy, Dashie volvió a su posición original.

-Estamos buscando al guardia nocturno. Dijo Trixie con una sonrisa, Dashie se desesperó.

-¡Ella es el guardia nocturno! Aseguro desesperada Dashie, apuntando a Moon Dancer. Glimmy se llevó un casco a la barbilla.

-Hmmmm, estoy bastante segura de que ella es Glimmy. Opino Glimmy con una sonrisa, pues creía que había solucionado el problema. Dashie la miro asombrada.

-¡Oh MALDITA SEA TU ERES GLIMMY! Exclamo molesta Dashie, tocando el hocico de Glimmy con su casco. Ambas se quedaron mirando por unos instantes, Glimmy entrecerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta, dejando perpleja a Dashie.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? Inquirió confundida Dashie.

-Que se joda esa mierda estoy fuera. Entono Glimmy desde el fondo del pasillo.

-Eh yo no entiendo la confusión. Comento Trixie levantando un casco. Dashie suspiro.

-Trixie, escucha… Espera, ¿Qué hora es? Pregunto Dashie, en eso aparece desde el pasillo Discord.

-Hey compañeros, eh detectado altos niveles de discordia ¿Qué ocurre? Cuestiono Discord guindándose del techo de la oficina, apartando un poco a Trixie.

-¡Hey Discord! ¿Qué hora es? Pregunto Dashie señalando su casco izquierdo. Discord saco un reloj de solo Celestia sabe dónde y lo miro.

-Son precisamente las 5:59 AM. Respondió Discord, Dashie se le zafo la quijada robótica.

-¿¡5:59 AM!? Grito alarmada Dashie, se dirigió donde Moon Dancer y con su garfio le arranco la máscara de Glimmy. Luego la levanto en el aire, A Moon Dancer se le fue la respiración y apretó los dientes.

-¡Es el guardia nocturno! Demostró Dashie sonriendo malvadamente.

-¿¡El Guardia nocturno!? Se sorprendió Trixie, achicándose sus pupilas.

-¿¡El Guardia nocturno!? Se asombró Discord, cambiando de posición.

-¿¡El Guardia nocturno!? Se deslumbro Glimmy desde la entrada de la oficina.

-¿¡El Mago oscuro!? Cuestiono Twily apareciendo al lado de Dashie.

-¿¡Baterías!? Dijo Spike desde el ducto.

Moon Dancer se levantó del asiento decidida y apunto con la linterna a los animatronicos. Sin embargo esta no alumbro y Moon Dancer noto que Spike estaba parado en medio de la habitación con las baterías en su mano, sonriendo. Se puso la máscara de Glimmy.

-¡No, no, no! Soy Glimmy ¿cierto chicos? ¡OH CELESTIA! Exclamo asustada Moon Dancer, cuando vio que Dashie salto para atraparla. Se cubrió con los cascos esperando el final, sin embargo escucho el sonido de una campana, que simbolizaba que su turno terminaba. Cuando abrió los ojos, todos los animatronicos se encontraban desactivados, Dashie a diez centímetros de su rostro con la mandíbula abierta, en el ducto izquierdo estaba Spike, al lado del ducto estaba Glimmy, a su lado estaba Twily, al lado derecho estaba Trixie y arriba de esta estaba Discord.

Moon Dancer sonrió con alegría, luego se desmayó.

* * *

Bueno chicos, es mi primer trabajo en esta pagina.

Los que sepan de Five Nights At Pinkie's se preguntaran: ¿Por que use a Starlight y Trixie como Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie? Debido a que los Toy del fandom no me convencen, esperen a mi historia para conocer mas a fondo esto.

Glimmy - Starlight

Dashie - Dash

Twily - Twilight


End file.
